


One Choice

by Thisusernameistakenagain



Series: The Attack on Titan Zombie Chronicles [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Feels, M/M, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisusernameistakenagain/pseuds/Thisusernameistakenagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world has gone to shit. That's the best way to explain what's happening. People that aren't people are roaming the streets and it's dangerous to go anywhere. Everything and everyone smells terrible. It's not exactly the best time to be alive but sometimes the adrenaline is fun. Don't get bitten and you'll be okay. Good luck and survive! Remember, one choice can save you but another choice can kill you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this first part is the prologue/preview for a new fic I'm trying out. Enjoy!

“Pull the trigger, Krista.”

“I can’t! I can’t…”

“I’m dead anyway. You have to, sweetheart. If you don’t you’ll die too and you know we can’t have that.”

“I’ll be alone.”

“No you won’t. You’ve got Mikasa, Annie, Eren, Armin, all of them. They’ll be there for you.”

“You know what I mean, Ymir.”

“Krista, I’ve lost a lot of blood. Baby, you have to pull the trigger.”

“There’s no way. You’re still alive you’re still breathing. I can’t okay! I just can’t!”

“I know, I know. I love you and you know that. You also know what I’ll become if you don’t put a bullet through my brain soon.”

“I-I… I love you too. I don’t want you to go.”  
            “If it had bitten my arm or leg we could have amputated it, but it bit me in the side.”

“I know…”

“I’m going to count to three, okay? When I get to three we’re both going to pull the trigger, got it?”

“Yeah. Yeah okay.”

“Ready? One.”

“Ymir.”

“Two.”

“Ymir, I’m sorry.”

“Three!”

Ymir’s body went limp, Krista let out a scream of pain, and Mikasa was out immediately to try and comfort her.


	2. Chapter One: Marco, Jean, and the Sense of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie is wandering the body strewn streets alone thinking back to when she met Marco and Jean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know how often this fic will be updated but I have a feeling that while I'm out of school it might be at least once a week. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

The sky was a depressing shade of grey. It had been like that for a few days but so far it hasn’t rained yet and it really bugs me. They come out more often when it’s like this, cloudy, misty, and cold. Swarming around abandoned areas is what they do best but that’s probably why the herds are always in abandoned areas because any living thing in the area was torn apart and eaten or turned. That’s how it’s been for a month now and that’s probably how it’s going to be for a very long time.

I woke up just a week ago from a coma in the hospital and I’ve been alone for a few days. I did get help from a couple of guys, Jean and Marco, the day I woke up and escaped the hospital. They let me crash with them for a couple of days and let me eat their food even though I offered to go get my own. To be honest I was glad that they wouldn’t let me go out alone to find food and supplies because, in my condition, I would have died. However, the first meeting I had with them wasn’t very spectacular at all and I’m pretty sure we got off on the wrong foot.

 

***

 

After I escaped the hospital I came across a parking lot packed full of cars. I attempted to hotwire an electric blue Ford Fusion, like the one Mikasa drove, but it was out of gas. Go figure. A red bike on the bike rack of a rusted mini van caught my eye as I was walking out of the lot and I was so thankful that I would have a way to get around than on foot. It took a lot more effort than I had hoped for to get the bike off of the bike rack but it was worth it.

I rode around for a while, still in my hospital gown, until I found a neighborhood that looked like it had been very nice at one point. Cruising down the street I passed a group of zombies, or walkers if you wish to call them that, which happened to see me. They chased me until I came to a dead end in the road that led to more woods. Now that I could see them better there were five of them. There was a problem with that since I was extremely weak and had barely managed to kill one. That was when they came.

The one with the light colored hair came to my aid. He had a gun and was pointing it in my direction so at first I thought he was going to shoot me. I was impressed at how good of a shot he was when he took all of them down in five shots. The one with freckles and darker hair came out carrying a shovel and caught up with the light haired guy that looked like a horse. I approached them, wheeling the stolen bike beside me, and had planned to greet them until Horse Face took the shovel from Freckles. I froze in my tracks as Horse Face pulled the shovel back and knocked me out.

Waking up tied to a bed wasn’t exactly how I had planned my morning, but I didn’t blame them for doing so. Each limb was tied to a different post on the bed so I was spread out in an X shape. I had bandages everywhere and the one wrapped around my abdomen was especially easy to misinterpret.

“Were you bit?” Horse Face asked with a gun to my head.

“What? No,” I replied, completely understanding the concern.

“Jean don’t you think you’re being a bit- .” The dark haired kid was cut off.

“We can’t take any risks, Marco!” Jean yelled. “If you weren’t bit then why do you have all those bandages?”

“Doesn’t the gown answer all your questions? I woke up in the hospital yesterday, dumbass.”

“The hospital was raided and everyone in there was killed. You’re lying.”

“I’m sorry I was in a coma. Can you let me go now?”

Jean hesitated but Marco moved his arm, helping Jean take the gun away from my head. Marco began untying the ropes from my left wrist and worked his way around the bed. I sat up, rubbing and examining my bloody wrists.

“You struggled and squirmed a lot in your sleep,” Marco said timidly.

“I’m not exactly the most peaceful sleeper,” I explained, my expression like stone.

My wrists stung but the pain was easily blocked out by the pain in the pit of my empty stomach. It growled in a rather annoying fashion and pierced the awkward silence, causing my face to turn a light shade of pink out of embarrassment.

“I’m sorry! You’re probably starving. Jean, bring some food in here so the girl can eat! What’s your name?” Marco’s kind gesture and question made my face turn a deeper shade of pink.

“Annie, and no, it’s fine. I can go scrounge something up for myself. I don’t want to eat all of your rations.” My stomach whined in protest.

“Well, Annie, you shouldn’t go out alone, especially in your condition. We have plenty of food and you’re starving and weak. Get some rest.”

“I slept for weeks. I think I’ll be fine.”

I got up out of the bed, only to have my knees buckle, and ended up falling over. Marco caught me and easily supported my weight.

“Rest, please,” He pleaded, looking me in the eyes and leading me back to the bed.

Suddenly, I felt a wave of exhaustion rush over me.

“O-Okay,” I stuttered.

After I got situated in the bed Jean walked in with an open can of spaghetti rings and a spoon. They weren’t my favorite food on the planet but my mouth watered at the sight of them and my stomach released another small gurgle, longing for food. Jean was walking so _slowly_ it seemed which caused a pitiful whimper to slip from my lips. I didn’t want to show any weaknesses but I was so _hungry._ I now understood why I was always so hungry in my dreams the last couple of weeks I was in a coma.

Finally, I was handed the can and the spoon and began shoveling the cold spaghetti rings into my mouth at a terrifying speed. I practically swallowed everything whole, forgetting that I needed to chew my food. Jean looked completely horrified by the speed at which I was consuming my meal.

“Slow down there, man. You’re going to choke,” Marco suggested with a concerned look on his freckled face.

I didn’t stop so Jean reached out and took the can of spaghetti rings and the spoon away from me. Attempting to reach for them again, I let out a whimper and could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I had never felt so weak and hopeless being controlled by two guys that could easily kill me just because they had food. My stomach pleaded for more but Jean wouldn’t give it back and even began eating it. Accepting defeat I lay back down in bed, turning my back to the pair, and pulled the covers up to my chin.

“Jean that was a little uncalled for. Give the girl her food back, you’re torturing her,” Marco spoke.

“What? She was going to choke herself! Besides, she’s already had her ration for the moment,” Jean spat back.

“She hasn’t eaten in weeks and she needs her strength back! We can always go scavenge more food but at the moment she can’t even walk. Now give her back the spaghetti rings goddamn it!”

“Would the two of you shut up?!” I barked at the two of them. “You’re going to attract herds of zombies and I’m sure you don’t want to deal with that.”

Jean and Marco looked at each other before staring at me like I was a ghost. Whilst Jean was still in a stupor Marco grabbed the can and the spoon and handed it back to me. I sat up and finished the other half of the spaghetti rings in about thirty seconds so that Jean couldn’t take them again. I was a little upset when they were gone because I was still hungry.

“Are you thirsty?” Marco asked afterwards.

I nodded and he told Jean to go get me a bottle of water from the storage cabinet. Once Jean was gone I slid back down into bed and hoped that Marco didn’t hear my stomach growling again.

“Still hungry huh?”

“Oh, no I’m fine,” I tried to persuade him but my stomach disagreed.

“Mhm… Do you want more spaghetti rings or do you want like green beans or something?”

“Surprise me.”

Marco sauntered out of the room and I began to doze off until I heard more yelling somewhere, probably the kitchen. I rolled my eyes as I got out of bed and attempted to walk out of the room. As soon as I stood up out of bed my legs gave way and I fell on my side. I picked myself up and took a few wobbly steps towards the door frame, falling over once again. When I looked up Jean and Marco were quickly rounding the corner after they heard me fall. Jean picked me up and placed me back in the bed.

“Do you have any jars or anything?” I could tell my cheeks had gone a rosy shade of pink.

“Um, I think I might be able to find one. Why?” Marco asked.

My face flushed a bright red.

“I- uh, I kind of have to pee.”

Jean just rolled his eyes and left the room with his hands in there air as if to say _I give up._ Marco stood there for a few seconds with a bewildered look on his face before realizing that, yes; girls do have normal bodily functions just like guys. He quickly left the room and returned with a large glass jar and a lid. He sat it next to me in the bed before quickly exiting the room and shutting the door.

To be honest a jar wasn’t the weirdest thing I’ve ever had to urinate in. Being in the military you have to find some strange places to go and sometimes you just have to soil your pants. The military is in no way concerned about your hygiene. My urine was a dark brown, a sign that I was severely dehydrated. I put the lid on the jar and reached down to shove it under the bed where I would be able to reach it later. Now that I was comfortable I realized how tired I was and fell asleep curled up under the covers.

The next few days were dedicated to attempting to walk around and gorging myself on spaghetti rings and various canned vegetables. Once I was strong enough Marco and Jean let me go scavenge for food with them since I had eaten over half of their food stash in three days. The night we got back I took a couple bottles of water, a couple cans of spaghetti rings, and a knife before setting off to be on my own again.

 

***

 

Ever since I left them I wished I wouldn’t have. It’s so lonely wandering around alone and it’s so much scarier not having the privilege of having someone to watch guard while you try to get some sleep. If I had stayed with them I would still have food and water as well. I ran out of that yesterday and the water-filled rain clouds that had been overhead for some time now were taunting me.

I longed for the sound of something other than my own breaths, my own footsteps, my own voice, or the moaning of walkers. My priority when I left Marco and Jean was to find Mikasa or at least other survivors that I knew. However, my hope began to go down as I saw a few friends in a herd of walkers that were chasing me. It was difficult to put them down, looking into their glazed over eyes that showed no sign of life at all. It was the areas that they were bitten or torn apart that made my heart drop. Putting my knife through their head was the only way they could truly rest and I wondered why someone didn’t put a knife through the brain before they turned.

One thing I would never understand was why the walkers would group up like that. Where were they going and what were they planning to accomplish by doing that? I guess it was a way to find food. They starved just like humans but they couldn’t die unless someone came and messed up their brain. To be honest it kind of made me feel bad but not bad enough to stop me from killing them.

As I walked the lonely road scattered with the bodies of walkers that were put down I began to realize that some of them were fresh kills. _People._ I didn’t want to get my hopes up too much but I followed the trail anyway, seeing the occasional bloody footprint and ran in the general direction that they led, not stopping for anything. It was when I was tackled to the ground, blindfolded, gagged, and tied up that I stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a lot planned again for this fic and if you haven't read the prequel then I suggest you do so because it will be referenced. However, it isn't necessary because the references can be understood without it.


	3. Chapter Two: Reunited Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie is captured but to her relief she's reunited with some old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sorry this chapter is being posted later than I had hoped it would be. I am out of school, yes, but I'm still doing school work for some virtual school classes. School never ends. I hope you enjoy this chapter though!

“We got one!” I heard the guy on top of me yell.

The sound of footsteps grew closer and closer. There had to have been at least four of them, including the one on top of me. No one but the guy that tackled me saw my face.

“Bring them along. We can use them as bait,” another one of the people who captured me, a girl this time, spoke. She sounded like Ymir.

I felt myself being lifted off of the ground and had my arm tossed over someone’s shoulder and it was then that I realized how badly my ribs hurt. It was already difficult to breathe with the gag in my mouth and the sac over my head but the excruciating pain in my ribs made that even harder. With every step the person carrying me took a fresh shot of pain went throughout my body as I was helplessly dragged to the car. I was tired of being so weak because that was not really who I was. I whimpered most of the way there, giving away my gender.

“A girl eh? Toss her in,” the girl that sounded like Ymir ordered. “Let’s take her to the boss and see what she says.”

They shoved me in the back of the car in a rather harsh fashion, injuring me even further. I swear I heard one of them chuckle at the sound of my whimpering like I was a hurt puppy.

“Do you really have to be so rough?” a voice in the front spoke, another familiar voice, Krista’s.

“Well duh! She’s our prisoner. She was trespassing on our property. We’re not going to be gentle until we get approval from the boss to keep her.”

“You’re clearly hurting her a lot more than necessary. She’s sickly thin and broke a few ribs when she was tackled. Give her a break!”

I could feel my shirt being lifted up and then a fist came in contact right where my broken ribs were, causing me to yelp and squirm. There was another laugh as I cowered in the far left seat of the car. Tears streamed down my face, caused by the terrible pain in my side. After that there was a lot of shuffling and someone accidentally rammed their head right into my still throbbing side, earning another yelp from me.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry!” It was the Krista sound alike. “I’m just going to inject you with a drug that will make you sleep for a while. You won’t be able to feel anything in your sleep but the after effects cause some pretty bad migraines and uncontrollable vomiting.”

There was a sharp sting and then my eyes began to droop. I fought it, trying my best not to fall asleep because I didn’t know what they were going to do to me while I was out. When things started spinning I gave up trying to fight the fast-acting drug and fell asleep.

 

***

 

The burlap sac was removed from my head but the blindfold still covered my eyes after the drug wore off. I was still groggy, had a terrible migraine as well as a _very_ upset stomach, and couldn’t lift my head up. Thankfully, the gag was removed but unfortunately it wasn’t removed until after I threw up all over myself. It had only been removed because I was choking on my own vomit and once it was removed more vomit spilled out onto me and the floor. There was a burning, terrible pain in my chest where my ribs were broken every time I coughed and heaved up more bile. I felt it running down the side of my mouth and down my chin. It was annoying not being able to wipe it away. There was a sigh and whoever was in the room at the time exited, leaving me to sit in my stomach bile.

When they came back they had another person with them.

“Dammit Ymir!” The girl in the car was Ymir meaning the one nagging her was Krista. The owner of that voice was Mikasa.

“What? I didn’t know it was her until I took off the sac!”

“Well you could have at least cleaned her up!”

“I thought I’d let you do that so you two could catch up.”

I could hear the smile in Ymir’s voice before she left the room, for she knew about our little… relationship. Mikasa ran to me and put her hand under my chin, ignoring the vomit, in order to lift my head up so she could take off the blindfold. The bright lights in the room caused me to squint my eyes and did nothing to help with my migraine. I could barely keep my eyes open anyway.

“Annie, you’re alive?” It was more of a statement from Mikasa than a question.

“Y-y-yeah,” I managed, a smirk appearing on my face.

“I missed you. I wish they would have treated you better but it was the guy that got you was a new member and it was his first scouting mission. If it had been anyone else they would have recognized you. I’m so sorry.” With a cough and a sputter more bile found its way to my mouth. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Mikasa untied me from the chair and helped me stand up. Immediately my legs began to wobble but Mikasa still gripped me tight, pretty much dragging me out of the room and into what looked like a bathroom.

“Where are we?” I whispered. My voice was hoarse and barely audible.

“Huh? Oh! We’re at Trost High home of our rivals, the Titans,” Mikasa replied jokingly.

“Why did you decide on this place?”

“It’s safe.”

“Oh, okay. That makes sense.”

She picked me up so I could sit on the counter with all the sinks while she cleaned me off. Gently, she bought the towel she was holding to my mouth and wiped of the contents of my stomach that had partially dried to my face. The towel was rough and, as gentle as Mikasa was, turned my skin pink underneath.

“You’re going to have to take off you clothes,” Mikasa mentioned.

She looked up from rubbing the base of my shirt and looked me in the eyes before smiling, probably because I looked/felt confused.

“Okay.” The word that slipped out of my mouth sounded more like a question than a statement as if I wasn’t sure that was what I wanted to say.

“It’s not like you haven’t stripped in front of me before.”

“I know but last time I wasn’t weak or covered in my own vomit and there wasn’t a zombie apocalypse going on.”

“Why does that make this any different?”

Mikasa pulled my shirt over my head causing me to wince and reveal my white, blood stained bra and protruding ribs. I bit back an agonizing scream of pain when she ran her thin, long fingers over my broken ribs, only letting out a pathetic whimper. When she lifted my arms to put another shirt on she kissed me to shock me and distract me from the pain. It worked. The pants, thankfully, weren’t as problematic. There was only one issue with the clothes and that was that they were rather baggy. Before I knew it Mikasa was dragging me back to her room.

“You can take the mattress I’ve been sleeping on,” Mikasa offered.

“Where did you get it?” I asked.

“Oh, I found it on a raid one day and dragged it back here.”

“If I sleep there where will you go?”

“On the floor right next to you.”

I was thankful for the offer but didn’t want to make her sleep on the floor.

“I’ll just sleep on the floor. Thank you, though.”

“After the way they treated you, you deserve it.”

Mikasa was insisting now.

“No, Mikasa, I’ll be fine. It’s nothing.”

I was given a disapproving look before she agreed to let me sleep on the floor. She knew better than to treat me like I was a weakling, especially if I’ve been treated that way for a while. Being the weakling was my pet peeve.

“Do you think you’ll be okay to eat?” Mikasa asked me.

With my head throbbing and my stomach making not-so-good noises I replied, “Not right now. Some water would be great though.”

“Ymir!”

Ymir showed up in the doorway of the room, rolling her eyes before smiling at the sight of us. Krista was standing with her.

“Yes boss?” she chuckled.

“Can you get Annie some water, please?”

“Bottled or recycled? I can get you the recycled now since I was on my way to take a piss before you called me in here.”

“God, Ymir!” Krista smacked her girlfriend. “You’re the reason she’s in this state anyway! Stop being an ass and get her the bottled water!”

“Alright, alright, alright! Chill out, Krista.”

The two of them wandered off then came back with a case of bottled water and left without another word. Mikasa sauntered over to the case and removed one of the bottles, throwing it to me. I caught it but struggled to open it so she came over and opened it for me. She tilted my head back and poured the awkwardly warm liquid into my mouth. The water felt good on my dry, burning throat. Once she took the bottle away from my lips Mikasa smiled at me and gave me a quick peck on the lips. Slowly, I began to become drowsy again so she helped me lay down and ran her fingers through my hair until I fell asleep.

“Sweet dreams, Annie,” was the last thing I caught before slipping into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter Three: Dreams and Screwing Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie dreams of what she dreamed about while in the coma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So for those of you that came here because of my fic Getting Better I'm continuing it. It will be updated daily like it was before and I'm just trying to fix the terrible ending by rewriting it. If you didn't know about it then go check it out!

I hadn’t dreamed since Jean knocked me out, I never got enough sleep to even have a dream, and I was glad for that since they were mostly nightmares anyway. What I dreamed about, though, I hadn’t dreamed about since the hospital when I was in the coma. I dreamed about when Mikasa and I were together.

We were war buddies and I had PTSD after being tortured by a man named Titan. I wasn’t allowed to go back into the army so Mikasa left and stayed with me to make sure I was okay. After a while a five year old Krista and Ymir showed up at our doorstep. Both sets of their parents were dead so they had no one to care for them. Krista favored me while Ymir favored Mikasa. No matter how terrifying I could be Krista always seemed attached to me. This was a version where I was never killed by Titan.

_“Annie, are you okay?” It was Krista._

_Her bright sky blue eyes were wide and she wore a face of concern. I sat up in bed next to Mikasa, who was also looking at me with concern, and tousled Krista’s blonde hair with a smirk. I was sweating and breathing heavily, having just woken up from a flashback nightmare. She must have heard me yelling or tossing around in my sleep._

_“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” I lied through my teeth._

_Mikasa began rubbing my back. She knew all about the torture sessions that included multiple unwanted sex sessions, waterboarding sessions, and beatings._

_“Ymir thinks you’re crazy and that I should stay away from you.”_

_“She’s right.”_

_“I know, but I think you’re really nice and pretty and smart.”_

_My eyes widened and my mouth opened a little bit. Krista’s eyes fell to the floor. Everyone except for her and Mikasa saw me as either a monster or a drug addict because I didn’t exactly look the friendliest or the best. I knew why Mikasa didn’t see me as either of those things but Krista should have been terrified of me, I mean, I did almost kill Mikasa in front of her and broke her ribs one night. Krista seemed like the kind of kid that would have been terrified of someone like me but I guess not._

_“Thank you, Krista,” I muttered._

_“Well it’s already six and I have to get ready in an hour so how about some breakfast?” Mikasa interrupted the awkward silence._

_“Pancakes, eggs, and coffee sound great.”_

_“We’ve had that everyday this week. Let Ymir and Krista pick for once.”_

_“Well Ymir likes fried potatoes with sausage or bacon,” Krista piped._

_“I’m okay with that,” Ymir said. She was standing in the doorway of the room._

_“Alright, let’s go make breakfast then.” Mikasa got out of bed and went to the kitchen with Ymir but Krista stayed at the bedside with me._

_I pulled the blankets off of my body before getting out of bed and picking up Krista. I carried her to the kitchen so we could go make breakfast._

When I woke up I saw something that I really did not want to see. I was now on Mikasa’s bed with my hair down, damn her, and Ymir and Krista were on the floor. Ymir was on top of Krista, both were butt naked, and the two were making out. I turned over on my side to yell at them, only to let out a small squeak when I was suddenly reminded of my broken ribs. The two kept going at it and were getting more into depth.

“What the **_FUCK_** are you two doing?!” I screamed, earning the attention of the two naked women on the floor.

“What does it look like we’re doing? Mikasa told us to keep watch on you and make sure you don’t die while she’s out,” Ymir sassed.

“That doesn’t mean you screw your girlfriend while she’s gone!”

My hand met my forehead and moved its way down my face in complete shock at the stupidity of those two. To be honest it was probably Ymir’s idea since Krista looked like she was about to start crying.

“We’re sorry, Annie. It won’t happen again,” Krista sputtered.

“Yeah, yeah. Please, put some clothes on. No one wants to see that.”

“Okay.”

Minutes later the two were fully dressed and Ymir had left the room. We always got along but I guess since I ruined her sex she was pretty angry and had to leave.

“I really am sorry you had to see that.” Krista’s face was bright red.

“It’s fine. It was my ribs that woke me up anyway, not you.”

“Oh, how are they feeling?”

“About as great as broken ribs feel.”

Krista really was too nice for her own good. Ymir was usually a big baby but she never showed it to anyone except for Mikasa, Krista, Mina and me. It was kind of funny.

“Do you need any water or anything? Any food?” Krista’s tone was so gentle.

“I’m good for now.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

Krista walked over and sat down on the edge of the mattress. The movement sent more pain through my chest. I winced but made sure Krista wouldn’t see. If she saw she would freak out and I did not want that happening. She turned towards me and ran her fingers through my knotted hair in order to make me feel better.

“You should rest. I can tell you’re still tired and sick from the drug I gave you.” She was smiling and I could feel my eyelids turn to lead.

“I should get up and go take watch with Mikasa. I’ll be okay.”

I sat up but Krista put her hand on my shoulder to keep me from getting up. She saw me wince and her face turned into guilt.

“I’m so sorry Thomas did that to you. He’s the new guy and didn’t recognize you. I’m also sorry Ymir was a giant ass. She treats every prisoner we catch like that, even me.” I looked up at Krista whose eyes were downcast. “When this thing first started we were separated. The first couple of weeks I couldn’t find her, I was on my own. I barely made it by not only because I had problems killing walkers, but because I couldn’t find any food or water. One day I was walking through the woods we found you in when I was tackled by Ymir. It had been a rainy day and I found a hoodie so my face was covered. She didn’t bother to take the hood off before gagging me and blindfolding me as well as putting the sac over my head. When she brought me to Mikasa she realized she had made a big mistake.”

“Oh…”

Krista lifted up part of her shirt to show gigantic bruises on her right and left ribcages that I hadn’t seen earlier since Ymir’s ass was in the way.

“It still hurts from time to time but its okay. I try not to think about them too much. That’s why I always feel bad when we find a new prisoner and why I know the side effects of the drug.”

I felt bad for Krista. Since no one was there to stop Ymir from beating her up they probably had no mercy on her like they did for me. The poor girl was probably tortured for most of the ride back. I’m sure Ymir made up for it afterwards but there’s not really a way to make up for something like that.

“If you want to go I’m not going to stop you. I know you hate being considered weak so go,” Krista urged.

She got up off of the bed and found some clothes for me in a closet on the other side of the room. After throwing them in my lap she left the room so I could change. Taking off and putting on the clothes was difficult by myself and I kind of wished that Krista had stayed and helped me get dressed.

A little while later when I had finally managed to dress myself I walked out of the room and attempted to find Mikasa. I didn’t exactly know where to go so I found her the hard way.

While I was wandering around the halls I heard some moaning coming from a closet. The first thing that came to mind was Ymir and Krista making out naked on the floor of Mikasa’s bedroom, but when I listened closer it wasn’t that kind of moaning. It must have heard me or something because it started banging on the door. In case of emergency I looked around to see if I could find anything to kill it with, of course coming up empty handed. Since it was in a supply closet I figured I could just open the door, get in the closet, and kill the stupid thing with something in there. I was so wrong.

I got to the side of the door and slowly cracked it open so that the walker would come out. Unfortunately, it would have been more helpful to stand behind the door instead of the opposite side of where it swung open. The walker fell on top of me and I was in some serious trouble. Its hand was on my ribcage and the pain left me weak and helpless. If Mikasa hadn’t thrown it off me and stabbed it with a knife I would have been dead.

“Dammit, Annie! Why didn’t you stay in the room?” Mikasa yelled, pulling Ymir and Krista out from a room not too far down the hall. “I thought I told you two to watch her!”

“Well we did, but then she woke up and wanted to go find you so we let her,” Ymir explained.

“Did it not cross your mind to, I don’t know, bring her to me instead of letting her roam around the halls by herself?”

“Um, no.”

“Well it’s a damn good thing you’re not in charge.”

“I’m sorry boss.”

Ymir genuinely looked and sounded sorry instead of her usual sarcastic demeanor. Even she knew how much I meant to Mikasa.

“You’re lucky she didn’t end up dead.”

Mikasa looked at me and hugged me. I could feel her heart hammering against her chest from running to my aid and being scared of losing me. When she pulled away she gave me an affectionate kiss and looked me right in the eyes. Dark semicircles had formed underneath her eyes. She was tired but she wasn’t going to admit it and I wondered how much sleep she was getting.

“Hey, babe, why don’t you go get some sleep?” I suggested.

“I’m not tired,” Mikasa said, stubborn as always.

“Please, for me?” I asked before bringing her in for another kiss.

“Ugh, get a room you two,” Ymir scoffed.

I turned around and glared at her.

“At least we’re not fucking on your bedroom floor,” I smirked.

“You did what on my bedroom floor?” Mikasa did not sound happy.

Ymir’s expression was suddenly filled with nervousness.

“Oh, nothing boss.”

“First you fuck on my floor then you leave my girlfriend alone and almost let her die. You’re dead Ymir.”

“I’m sorry boss! It won’t happen again I swear!”

Ymir was visibly sweating and Krista was giggling behind her. Ymir, not being very observant, was the only one who hadn’t realized how calm Mikasa was. Mikasa my not have liked that they fucked on her floor and I almost died but she wasn’t one to get too terribly angry. Plus, it was always fun to screw with Ymir.

“What?” she hissed at the three of us. We were all laughing now.

“Nothing, come on, Annie, let’s go to sleep. Ymir take watch with Krista and this time don’t screw each other while on the job.”

“Yes, boss!” the couple shouted simultaneously while giving Mikasa a fake salute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It will probably be my last for a while because I'm leaving for three weeks because family stuff so I hope this is enough sustenance for now. Oh yeah! If at any time this fic hurts your soul let me know because that is my speciality (see Daily Visits for cheesy Mikannie feels).


	5. Chapter Four: Run Far Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herds of zombies suck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So this chapter would have been posted a lot later if I hadn't sprained my ankle yesterday. Since I can hardly walk I sat around for the past two days writing. This chapter also wouldn't be posted now if my amazing friend, Tori, hadn't helped me out on the whole rationing part. This chapter is from Ymir's point of view.

I am terrified of very few things, zombies being on the very top of my List of Things I Couldn’t Care Less About, but the thought of losing Historia is one of my biggest fears. Historia is my life and if she died… It hurts to even think about it.

“Ymir, are you okay?” Historia asked.

We were walking around the perimeter of the school with our weapons. Historia used a bow and arrows but always kept a dagger strapped to her side for single zombies that were too close for the bow. I carried around an axe and a butcher’s knife. It was still dark outside so we had to pay very close attention since zombies generally came out more at night.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah I’m fine,” I replied.

“You look pale.”

“Nah, I’m fine.”

I looked down at her and was met with an icy blue stare. She was wearing a look of concern. I bent down to kiss her forehead in order to let her know that I was going to be okay. She looked at the ground and smiled for the first time since the apocalypse started.

“If you say so.”

I tousled her hair and we kept walking around the perimeter. Mikasa, Annie, Historia, and I were the only ones in the building, or even really in the area, at the moment because everyone else had gone off for a few days to go restock our food storage. Usually everyone except three or four people left in order to find more food and protect the base. Everyone took turns staying back at the base but Historia and I never really minded staying behind. Mikasa usually took watch by herself during the night and let Historia and I take the daytime shift. She knew what we did so she decided to let us have some privacy.

Moaning and rustling bushes made Historia tense up under my arm. The walker emerged from the bushes and she slowly pulled her knife so she wouldn’t waste an arrow. As soon as she pulled the dagger from the walker’s head there was instantly _a lot_ more moaning and rustling.

“We need to get out of here,” I said as Historia pulled her dagger out of the walker’s head.

The first few walkers made their way out of the bushes and we ran for the building. Somehow a large herd found us and was going to kill the four of us if we didn’t get out of there in time.

“Annie! Mikasa! Get up! We have to leave now!” Historia screamed at the top of her lungs as soon as we were close enough to their room for them to hear us. “There’s a herd coming our way! Get your shit and come on!”

We busted through their door to see Mikasa running around the room tossing stuff into a bag and Annie getting some stuff of her own into a bag that Mikasa gave her.

“What are you doing here? You attracted them here so they’ll be here any second! Go grab your stuff and meet us at the car,” Mikasa instructed.

Historia and I dashed to our room and started flinging things into bags. My smart girlfriend ran to the food closet and stocked a bag full of food. We threw our bags over our shoulders and sprinted to the only car we had that was saved for occasions like this. When we exited our room there were already walkers coming down the hallway so I made Historia run out before me and I followed behind her to cover her in case things went south. We burst through the doors and waiting for us in the parking lot were Annie and Mikasa.

Some walkers had already found their way to the car but those two easily handled them. They worked so well together that Historia and I almost didn’t want to interrupt their fighting. The walkers pouring out the door behind us made us change our minds. We ran to the car and got into the back seat since both of us knew that Mikasa was the best driver out of all of us and Annie would want to sit up front with her.

“If we could start the car and drive right about now that would be great,” I suggested.

“Chill the fuck out we just got in,” Mikasa spat back.

She pulled the visor of the car down and grabbed the keys that fell from her lap, shoving them into the ignition and turning the car on. When we sped away we were followed by a majority of the herd but we knew there were too many for the others to return to. We were on our own now.

We had been cruising for about an hour before the tension in the air finally left and everyone relaxed. None of us knew where to go so we just drove straight down the highway until we ran out of gas hours later. Luckily for us we stopped in an abandoned country club that didn’t have too many walkers in it. Before we went inside one of the houses Historia decided to slip away to go to the bathroom somewhere. I was honestly surprised that she hadn’t exploded yet since she had such a tiny bladder and we drove for at least six hours.

I followed her because I knew that if she ran into anything she’d be in big trouble.

“Ymir, I can piss by myself you know,” Historia muttered through clenched teeth.

“I know, babe, but we haven’t scouted the area yet so if something comes for you then you’ll be in trouble,” I explained.

“Fine, just… hum or something because you know I have a shy, tiny bladder.”

“Alright, just piss already.”

I sat there and hummed Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab until I felt a light tap on my arm. Instantly, I looked down by my side to see Historia was blushing.

“Why is everyone so damn embarrassed about having to take a piss? It’s a normal human body function. Everyone does it. So what’s so weird about it?” I said a little louder than I had planned, causing Historia’s blush to turn a deeper red. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine. There’s nothing really bad about it, it’s just awkward,” Historia mumbled.

“How so?”

“I don’t know it just is.”

“Ugh, I’ll ask Annie later. She’s worse than you about it.”

“Ymir-,”

The look in her eyes told me that she didn’t want me asking Annie but I was legitimately curious about what was so weird about taking a piss.

“I know, I know.”

“Thank you.”

We walked into the house that Mikasa and Annie were in just in time to help them drag out and burn the bodies. Normally doing something like this wouldn’t bother me but two of the walkers we burned were kids. They looked like they couldn’t have been older than five. Historia felt the same way and shed some tears for the poor kids. Mikasa and Annie both had emotionless expressions and cold stares. I decided it would probably be best to save my piss question for some time later on.

“I’m starving,” Annie announced. I suddenly felt the emptiness in my own stomach. “What did you pack in your bag?”

“I just kind of tossed stuff in there so let’s go find out,” I gestured.

I jogged to the car and grabbed the food bag as well as Historia’s bag since Annie and Mikasa already got all of their stuff out. Walking back I saw a walker coming towards me very slowly as if it hadn’t seen me so I just continued walking. I knew who that walker was and I had no intentions of killing it, no one would have. That zombie had just broken out of one of our cars. We never killed our fallen friends, which is why so many of them were dead already.

As soon as I entered the house Historia helped Mikasa push a couch in front of the door so that it was barricaded. Annie was covering the already boarded up windows with thick blankets that they found upstairs in a closet. We could have used those to stay warm or for bedding but staying hidden was more important than warmth and comfort nowadays. At least this way I could cuddle with Historia more often.

“What food do you have?” Annie asked again.

“Someone’s a bit eager to eat,” I snickered.

“Quick reminder that I haven’t eaten in a couple of days.”

“That’s not my fault.”

Historia stepped in between us and simply snatched the bag from my hand, carrying it into the kitchen to empty it out. There were five cans of baked beans, five cans of spaghetti rings, twenty packs of beef jerky, and thirty five granola/protein bars. Before we started eating anything we knew we had to ration the food but the problem was figuring out how.

“We don’t have much here so it probably won’t last us very long. If we base the rations off of hunger they probably wouldn’t last as long as if we based them off of calorie intake,” Mikasa explained. “How do you want to ration everything?”

“I think that we should eat two bars each then all split a bag of the beef jerky and a can of something,” Annie offered.

“No, we already have limited food supply and we need to keep up our weight,” I countered.

“Maybe we should look around in here to see if there’s any food. It looks like this place was never ransacked or anything so there’s a good chance that there’s food here.”

“Good ide-, wait. I hear sobbing,” Historia mentioned. “It sounds like… _Sasha_.”

Instantly I knew who the walker from the car was. Obviously it was the other half of the Wonder Twins, Connie. I felt bad for Sasha because, even though they denied it, she and Connie were crushing on each other. Sasha was probably about as devastated about losing Connie as I would be about losing Historia. Historia knew this and flew to the pantry door while Mikasa and Annie went to go raid the cabinets.

Inside was a very distraught Sasha and lots of empty boxes, cans, and bags. There had been lots of food in the pantry but the poor lone Wonder Twin had eaten her feelings away. Historia entered the closet and sat down next to Sasha, rubbing her back. My little Historia was always the best at the comforting stuff.

“It’s okay, Sasha. You’re with us now,” Historia coaxed.

“C-Connie died because I couldn’t run fast enough. It’s my fault he’s dead!” Sasha sobbed into Historia’s shoulder. “He was bitten and crawled away into the car to die in peace while I hid in here! I’m such a disgrace!”

“Shhhh, it’s not your fault. Can you calm down so we don’t attract anymore?”

Sasha nodded before calmly saying, “We came here because we figured there would be food and maybe some form of alcohol. Everything was going pretty well until we walked outside and there was a huge herd coming down the street. Connie ran but I tripped and twisted my ankle so I couldn’t run. When he turned around his jaw just dropped and he ran straight into the herd yelling ‘FOLLOW ME ASSHOLES’. He was bitten before he could get to the car so I knew he was a goner. I didn’t stay. I should have stayed but I didn’t want his efforts to be all for nothing so I ran as fast as I could. I found this house and hid in here for a while until the herd passed but even then I didn’t come out. If I had known you guys would end up here I wouldn’t have eaten all the food.”

Sasha’s crumb covered lip was quivering and I had to admit that she looked pretty pitiful. Historia still sat there rubbing her back until; finally, the lone Wonder Twin stopped crying. By that time Mikasa and Annie had figured out the rations and began eating.

“So how’s all of this going to work?” I asked.

“We worked everything out and figured that if we all eat two bars, half a can, and half a bag of beef jerky once a day then we should be okay. We found three unopened jars of peanut butter, some moldy bread, and canned dog food. Everyone gets two servings of the peanut butter a day. This way the food will last at least a week.”

Everyone sat down and started eating, including Sasha. I savored every bite of the food, trying my best not to just shove everything down my throat. Historia and I were sharing a bag of beef jerky and a can of beans but she seemed hesitant to eat any of it. When I was given the can of beans it was obvious that she was attempting to give me parts of her rations. The same went for the beef jerky and she acted as if she wasn’t hungry but with what little food we’ve been eating lately that card was put out of play. When I looked over at Mikasa and Annie the same thing was going on except Mikasa wasn’t being as subtle as Historia. She was forcing some of her ration into Annie who looked very reluctant to be taking her girlfriend’s food. Sasha just sat in silence eating her half can of beans.

“God dammit, Mikasa! Eat your ration and stop stuffing it into me,” Annie insisted.

“You haven’t eaten in days so just eat it.” Mikasa’s voice was calm.

Annie clearly didn’t feel like fighting with Mikasa so she just gave in.

“Krista, babe, you need to eat all of your food,” I whispered.

“No, not really. See you’re taller than I am and you have more muscle than I do. I don’t need to eat as much as you do,” was her response.

“I’m not going to let you starve for me. Here, just eat.”

“Are you sure?”

Historia looked up at me with the blue orbs she had for eyes. She seemed hopeful, hopeful that I might accept her food and hopeful that I won’t.

“I’m very sure.”

She took the rest of her ration and ate it quickly before she could change her mind and give it back to me.

Night began to fall not too long after but we didn’t notice since heavy blankets covered the windows. We found out the hard way when we heard some moaning outside the house. Mikasa blew out all but two of the candles we found in the pantry with Sasha so that we could look outside. Each of us went to a different window and looked outside to find a whole herd of zombies wandering aimlessly around outside.

“I say,” Mikasa muttered just loud enough for us all to hear, “that we spend the night and leave in the morning when, hopefully, all of these things are gone.”

“Great idea,” I said back. “I’m going to sleep upstairs, come on Krista.”

Together we bounded up the stairs and into the biggest room in the house. We talked for a little bit about the plan for the next day but really I was too tired to even think about it. Once we had cuddled for a little bit we fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Killing off one of the Wonder Twins was pretty fun actually.... I am evil. More feels await >:)


	6. Chapter Five: Mikasa, Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ymir has a nightmare, Mikasa isn't that strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So this chapter is short because I really wanted the ending bit to be from Mikasa's point of view. I just needed to add Ymir's nightmare in there because it's important. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

I didn’t wake up until Mikasa, Annie, and Historia flipped the mattress from the bed on top of me. If it weren’t for the fact that they woke me up from a nightmare I was having, I would have murdered all three of them.

_The number of zombie herds that exist after three months of the apocalypse bewilder me. We’ve been chased out by at least five now and hidden from ten. All I have to say is that herds suck. However, we couldn’t run, Mikasa and I, so one day it was all over._

_We were on watch when they came from all sides after I accidentally fired my gun. I was sure Mikasa would kill me for wasting ammo and attracting the herd if the herd didn’t do it for her. The herd was easily too big for only two people to handle but Mikasa wouldn’t accept it or wake up the others. By this time we had found Eren, Armin, and a friend of Annie’s, Jean. Before I could even cock my gun Mikasa had already put down three of those things._

_As fast as we were at killing the walkers, they were coming too fast and in overwhelming amounts. Mikasa turned around to run and yelled at me to follow but I was surrounded by too many. I managed to push through and follow Mikasa but tripped on a stump on my way towards her. One of the walkers took advantage and fell on top of me while I was stunned. My knife had fallen who knows where so I couldn’t kill the walker before he took a nice big bite out of my side._

_“Ymir!” Mikasa screamed._

_Before I knew it she was at my side and I was being carried bridal style to the food warehouse we were using as a temporary shelter. We barged in quickly and quietly so the walkers couldn’t find us. Mikasa left and came back with Historia who was already in tears. A gun was placed in her hand by Mikasa before she walked over to me._

_“Pull the trigger, Krista,” I said as I placed the barrel of the gun on my temple._

_“I can’t! I can’t…,” she responded in shaky breaths._

_“I’m dead anyway. You have to, sweetheart. If you don’t you’ll die too and you know we can’t have that.”_

_I began tearing up, Historia began sobbing._

_“I’ll be alone.”_

_“No you won’t. You’ve got Mikasa, Annie, Eren, Armin, all of them. They’ll be there for you.”_

_“You know what I mean, Ymir.”_

_She pulled the gun away from my head and let her arm rest by her side, turning her back to me and shaking her head._

_“Krista, I’ve lost a lot of blood. Baby, you have to pull the trigger.”_

_The desperation in my voice pulled her attention back to me._

_“There’s no way. You’re still alive you’re still breathing. I can’t okay! I just can’t!”_

_“I know, I know. I love you and you know that. You also know what I’ll become if you don’t put a bullet through my brain soon.”_

_“I-I… I love you too. I don’t want you to go.”  
            “If it had bitten my arm or leg we could have amputated it, but it bit me in the side.” _

_“I know…”_

_“I’m going to count to three, okay? When I get to three we’re both going to pull the trigger, got it?”_

_I brought the gun back up to my temple with my hand on Historia’s. My finger was over hers on the trigger._

_“Yeah. Yeah okay.”_

_“Ready? One.”_

_Tears came faster now and there was no turning back._

_“Ymir.”_

_I took in the look of her pretty blue eyes that shined more in the dim lighting from her many tears._

_“Two.”_

_Her skin was still warm and smooth, full of life._

_“Ymir, I’m sorry.”_

_I closed my eyes and breathed in her scent one last time. Historia, my Historia, was always going to be the death of me._

_“Three!”_

The next thing I knew I was underneath the mattress flailing around trying to get out. Historia’s face was the first one I saw and I nearly burst into tears. Being the best girlfriend ever she noticed that I was upset. Knowing what to do, she asked Annie and Mikasa to leave once they had gotten the mattress off of me.

“Ymir, baby, what’s wrong?” concern was spread across her face.

“Nightmare,” was my only response.

She pulled me in for a hug and set her chin on the top of my head. I nuzzled her neck while we sat there waiting for the other two to wake Sasha up so we could leave. Once I had calmed down I stood up to go see how many walkers were outside of the house, surprised to see that there were none.

Historia opened the door, snapping my attention away from the window, and beckoned me to follow her down stairs. Sasha’s complaints about the lack of food made me realize how empty my own stomach was. It seemed as though Historia had realized the same thing, now probably glad she hadn’t given me the parts of her ration like she was planning to. Mikasa and Annie showed no signs of their hunger but it was obvious that we were all starving just by the gurgling sounds our stomachs were making.

“Ymir, start putting stuff into our bags please, we need to head out soon,” Mikasa ordered.

I didn’t question the boss, knowing that I would regret it later, and went straight to packing things up. Historia helped. We were silent for a while as we put things away in the bags. There was no noise other than the sounds of the bars, cans, and bags being put into separate packs for each of us.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Historia randomly asked.

“Talk about what?” I knew she meant the nightmare but I didn’t want to think about it.

“The reason you were so upset this morning, the nightmare.”

“I guess.”

“I was bit, wasn’t I?”

“No, I was bit.”

“And?”

Historia was looking at me now, having stopped packing things away.

“You put me down.”

Silence filled the room again before Sasha came bounding in, saying it was time to leave and to speed up the packing process. Historia and I returned to work without another word.

 

***

 

Once we were in the woods we couldn’t figure out where to go. Mikasa and Annie were arguing like idiots (they did it all the time and how they were still dating remains a mystery to this day) and managed to attract a few walkers in the process. Historia began to get tired of it but being her she didn’t say anything about it. Sasha kept complaining about needing to eat so eventually we all just sat down and decided to eat.

In order to be sure that Historia was eating properly I fed her but she wasn’t too happy about it. Mikasa seemed to be doing the same thing to Annie, who was also against the idea of being fed by someone else. What really threw her off, though, was that Mikasa was feeding Annie both of their rations. Sasha sat behind a tree alone to eat since she had no one to tend to her, plus, she didn’t like people to watch her when she ate. Even though it was obvious that she ate at amazing speeds she was really shy about it (I know right, Sasha shy about something? I guess we all have our insecurities). Once we were all done we decided to walk a little bit more before deciding on the watch shifts and setting up camp.

 

***

 

Hours later we found a nice, high up spot that we could use for camp. Historia and Annie were exhausted by the time everything was finished being set up so Mikasa and I decided to take the nightshift. We decided that we would try our best to figure out what time it was until Sasha pulled out a watch that she found in the house we spent the night at. Since that helped out with time we decided watch would last from six to six, until others were awake from the nightshift, or if both of the night shifters were too exhausted to keep watch.

A fire was built soon after set up, big enough to produce heat but small enough to avoid being seen. Historia, Annie, and Sasha all curled up on their sides by the fire before quickly falling asleep. I found a stump to sit on just a few paces away from the fire; Mikasa came and sat down next to me. I could already tell that it was going to be a long night.

“You should get some sleep,” Mikasa mumbled.

I looked at her like she had gone mad.

“What? No,” I blurted a little too quickly.

“We’re going to be looking for supplies and shelter tomorrow. Get some sleep, I promise I’ll be fine.”

Mikasa continued to stare at the ground. She looked exhausted but I knew there was no point in fighting with her so I walked over to the fire to cuddle with Historia.

“Please, don’t try to be Little Ms. Superhero and wake me up after a few hours okay?”

“Okay.”

I knew she wouldn’t wake me up but the heat from the fire and Historia’s soft breathing was hypnotizing to the point where staying awake wasn’t an option.

The next morning I woke to Historia stirring under my arms. Mikasa had been replaced by Sasha on the stump and was leaning against a tree. Annie was yelling at her but Mikasa looked like she was only half paying attention. I noticed Mikasa was unnaturally pale and a little shaky from the lack of food and sleep.

“Ymir, what are you doing?” Historia asked. She looked at Mikasa and back at me with an angry look on her face. “You let her take the night shift alone?!”

Once she saw the shame and slight worry on my face her expression softened.

“I told her to wake me up but she didn’t. She was the one that told me to go to sleep in the first place.”

This wasn’t the first time this had happened but that didn’t change the fact that I was just a tad bit worried. Mikasa was stronger than all of us, I had to admit that, yet even she couldn’t power through anything without eating or sleeping. To be honest I’m not sure she even got sleep the night before last.

Historia and Annie were a bit more concerned about Mikasa than Sasha and I but that was just what they were hardwired for.

“She didn’t eat yesterday either, did she?” Historia knew there was no point in asking since she already knew the answer.

“Nope.”

She sighed before standing up and brushing the dirt from her clothes. I followed, doing the same. Before anyone could do anything else Mikasa started getting things together and stomping out the fire.

“Let’s get going. We need to find shelter so we’re not out in the open,” Mikasa commanded.

 _Right,_ I thought, _let’s move._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this weirdly short chapter! It's currently my birthday and so I guess this was my gift to you guys. Mikasa is going to have more problems in the next chapter and Annie is going to be realising some important stuff so it'll be an interesting chapter.


	7. Chapter Six: Mikasa and Ymir to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa tries to be a hero for a reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I asked the people of tumblr if someone could draw some Yumikuri for this fic and, even though it's not in this chapter, I decided to post the link on here because it is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. The tumblr user is satsuki-kiryuin-is-my-queen and the link is here:
> 
> http://satsuki-kiryuin-is-my-queen.tumblr.com/post/92112731803/boldlyintodarkness
> 
> *WARNING* I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT THERE ARE MENTIONS OF SUICIDE, A SUICIDE ATTEMPT, AND MENTIONS OF ABUSE IN THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE DO NOT READ ANY OF THE ITALICS THAT ARE PART OF THE FLASHBACK. IF THESE CAUSE TRIGGERS PLEASE DON'T READ IT BECAUSE IT'S NOT WORTH IT *WARNING*

I can’t take these nightmares anymore. I’ve already almost lost Annie twice now so when I lose her even more in my dreams it’s terrible. No sleep is the only way to avoid them, hunger and exercise is what keeps me awake. If I don’t sleep then it’s impossible for nightmares to haunt me, however, I feel as though I should explain how I’ve almost lost Annie two times.

_Annie and I had known each other since elementary school. She almost never showed any emotion of any kind, even as a little kid. Sure she showed slightly more emotion around me but it was never enough for me to actually know what she was feeling. That’s why I was so surprised when she called me one day crying and basically falling apart one afternoon in the fall._

_“M-Mikasa, I don’t want to live anymore.” Her sobs rang through the phone._

_“Annie, please don’t.”_

_“My dad had a mental break down and you know who he took it out on? Me. I’ve been locked in the basement for weeks and haven’t had a decent meal for days. I’m so tired of my dad whipping my back, cutting me, branding me, starving me out, and raping me. I’m done. I can’t do this anymore. I love you, Mikasa. Goodbye.”_

_“Annie, wait!”_

_She had hung up the phone and probably broken it by then. I was too late. Quickly, without thinking, I ran out of the house with my car keys. Tears were streaming down my face as I sped through town to Annie’s house. Speeding through town proved to be a very big mistake on my part._

_As I pulled up towards Annie’s driveway she ran out in front of my car before I could stop. Since she lived in the woods she hid behind a tree before jumping out. As soon as I saw her I slammed on my brakes and pulled out my phone, knowing that I wouldn’t stop before I hit her. Sure enough there was a loud thumping noise and an audible groan. I hastily dialed 911 before getting out of the car to see what damage had been done._

_“911, what’s your emergency?”_

_“Yes, uh… my girlfriend attempted suicide by jumping out in front of my car. I was driving to her house to see if she was okay because she was talking about committing suicide so I came to check on her and she was hiding behind a tree. I didn’t see her until it was too late.”_

_“Can you give me your current location?”_

_“104 south Rose Boulevard, Trost District, Area code 11495”_

_“An ambulance is on its way.”_

_“Thank you.”_

_I hung up the phone and took a look at Annie. The first thing I saw was blood. Blood on my car, blood causing her blond hair to stick to her face, blood coming from her head, blood streaming from the corner of the mouth, blood on the pavement, just… blood everywhere. Luckily she was still breathing but at the moment was unconscious. I picked her up and placed her head in my lap so she wouldn’t choke on her blood. No response._

_“I know you probably can’t hear me right now but I don’t care. Annie, I love you so much and I need you to stay with me. Stay with me okay? Can you do that for me? I’ll make sure your dad is arrested for all the things he’s done to you. You are a soldier, you know that? You’ve fought in a war that most people will never have to fight. Its okay now, my little soldier, I’m here with you now. Your battle is almost over and I know you’re tired but I need you to fight harder than you ever have, okay? I need you to fight to stay alive and you won’t have to deal with any of this anymore.”_

_The ambulance soon pulled up and took Annie from me. All I could do was follow behind the ambulance in my car and hope that Annie would stay alive._

_***_

_It turned out that Annie was going to have to be put into a medically induced coma due to brain injuries. Even after she was taken off of the drugs for the medically induced coma she would still be under for an unknown amount of time._

_I only left her bedside if it was absolutely necessary to do so. The first few days I was a complete and total zombie (ironic, right?), only doing what I was told and no more. If someone told me to pull a Sherlock and jump off of the hospital roof I probably would have done it._

_Annie was in a coma for about three weeks before the apocalypse started. In that time her dad was arrested and put on trial for the things he did to Annie. When the apocalypse started Annie still hadn’t woken up so I gave up hope and fled the hospital. I knew that if she was dead that she would turn and I didn’t want to be the one to put her down._

The second time I almost lost Annie was when she was first brought into our base in Trost High School. I told Ymir to just behead whoever it was and stop bothering me. If she hadn’t taken the sac off of Annie’s head then I’d be dead by now.

Nightmares just bring these memories back and make them so much worse than they really were. I sleep so little because of them so I might as well just not sleep at all. Annie worries about me but, truly, I’m fine. It’s obvious that Krista worries about me but she worries about everyone when something about them is off. Krista just worked that way. She was a good friend and all but I didn’t want her charity.

When Annie woke up this morning she noticed that my movements were a tad bit sluggish and I had dark circles under my eyes. Once she saw Ymir cuddled up with Krista and Sasha still snoring away she knew I pulled an all-nighter. She begged me to sleep just a little bit or at least eat something if I wasn’t going to sleep.

“I’m fine, Annie. We don’t have time for that. The others will be waking up soon and once they do we need to get moving. It’s not good to be out in the open like this,” was my response.”

“We’re not going until you eat something and get some sleep! Mikasa, I love you, I do, so just eat or sleep, please? Just one of them if not both of them!” Annie yelled back.

I glanced over to find Sasha sitting on the stump I was on earlier and Krista and Ymir were awake. Pulling away from the tree I was leaning against, I bent down and kissed Annie’s forehead before going to stomp out what remained of the fire. Things were put away into bags and then we left.

We trekked through the forest with me in the lead. Annie was at my side, Sasha was close behind, and Ymir and Krista took up the rear. Eventually Sasha suggested that we switch directions since she saw what looked like the driveway to a house. When we actually followed the path it led to an abandoned (I know everything by now has been abandoned but I mean it looked like it was abandoned before the apocalypse) house that looked like it could collapse any minute. Brush and vines covered the outside as if it was supposed to be camouflaged.

“Uh, boss, should we even stay here? I feel like if we just open the door the roof will cave in,” Ymir mentioned.

“Well I don’t know. Let’s just search the area to see if we can find anything useful,” I sighed.

Ymir and I went around the house to go see if we could find anything useful in the garage/shed. We were reluctant to leave Annie, Krista, and Sasha alone but Annie insisted that they would be fine to search the inside of the house. I’m pretty sure that it was more along the lines of “I’ll be fine, just hope these two don’t die”.  Even though Sasha and Krista had expressions that weren’t very reassuring, we left them in Annie’s care anyway.

The shed was rather large and, unfortunately, locked. Ymir offered to bust the wooden door open with her axe but I decided to just kick the door in since it would take less effort and make less noise. The inside of the shed was so much nicer than the outside that I would have thought it was the TARDIS if it wasn’t normally sized. The disgusting wooden outside led to a very nice and clean inside. We decided that maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea and hoped the house was like this too.

Ymir and I talked about Annie and Krista the entire time. Ymir would occasionally ask me if I was okay and all I could think was, _oh not her too._ Ymir was honestly a good friend but I didn’t want her worrying about me as well.

“So how is Annie? She hasn’t talked to me much,” Ymir asked as she dug through various tool boxes.

“She thinks we were in the army. She thought you, Krista, and Sasha were dead. She doesn’t know she was suicidal and what her dad did to her. Apparently that’s what happened in her dream while she was in the coma. There are no memories of what actually happened left,” I explained.

“Oh. Uh what does she really think happened?”

I sighed.

“She thinks she, you, Krista, Sasha, and a lot of the others were taken by some guy and tortured before you were killed. She told me Krista was the first to die and that she was tortured in front of everyone before you even got to the base. She said that they practically skinned her. You had to be held back and were allowed to go hold her while she died but once she died they killed you too. She doesn’t know how Sasha died and I was with another group at the time. She thinks that everything her dad did to her was done by a guy named Titan and that I came and rescued her.”

“Do you plan to tell her the truth?”

“I’m not sure how to. Anyway, how was your sex with Krista on my floor?”

Ymir dropped everything she was holding and flung her head around.

“What?”

“It was just a question. You don’t have to answer it. I don’t really want to know anyway.”

When I turned to look at her there was a large grin on her face.

“Well…”

Ymir’s very awkward and detailed description about how Krista is great at oral made me definitely not want to go to sleep. She saw my discomfort and decided that her job was now done.

More time passed and we had finally searched everywhere in the shed but we found a few swords and a flint and steel fire starter. Ymir wanted to ditch her axe for one of the swords but I reminded her that we could use it to gather wood. Instead she ditched her axe and took the one that was much nicer and had a thing so that she could strap it to her hip with her butcher’s knife.

“Let’s go check on the other three. They’ve been awfully quiet,” Ymir suggested.

“Okay,” I agreed.

The house, sadly, was not at all like the shed. It was just as crappy inside as it was outside. Annie, Sasha, and Krista’s stuff was in the main room of the house but there was no sign of the three.

“Guys? Where are you?!” Ymir yelled.

No reply. Ymir slowly went into panic mode.

“It’s okay, Ymir, they probably went to go get firewood like they were supposed to. Just sit down and relax, okay?” I coaxed.

“Yeah. Yeah okay.”

Both of us sat down next to each other with our backs against the wall talking about our girlfriends while they were gone. Ymir helped me figure out how to tell Annie about reality and what not. Ymir was just good at that sort of thing and I was glad for it. I helped Ymir figure out a better way to cuddle with Krista since Annie and I were into that sort of thing.

“While we wait, do you want to sleep now? I might eat my ration for now if that’s okay with you. I’ll keep watch while you’re out,” Ymir offered.

“No, but thanks. I’ll be fine,” I said.

“Are you sure?”

“Yep.”

“Well, I’m going to eat now so feel free to join in.”

I stayed with my back and head against the wall while Ymir got up to grab her ration. She returned to the wall and slid back down with the food in her hand. I declined when she held the bag of beef jerky out to me, earning a frown instead of her usual smirk. She placed the bag back in her lap and began gnawing at one of the two bars from her ration. She flung everything off of herself when she heard a scream not too far away.

It looks like it’s going to be Mikasa and Ymir to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Ymir and Mikasa are my brotp and I think they would make a great team so yeah.


	8. Chapter Seven: Sleep at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa is seriously too stubborn for her own good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry these chapters getting really short. I'm not exactly sure what to put into them so they just sort of... yeah. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Okay so _maybe_ I overreacted a little bit when it turned out Krista screamed because of a dead rat, but she sent both Ymir and I into extreme panic and possibly attracted a zombie herd. It was okay though because we had a house that was falling apart to protect us from the possible oncoming horror, _fantastic._ Ymir even looked cross with Krista since she had to stop eating to see what was going on.

“Nice going, you dumb fuck!” I spat through clenched teeth. 

Krista looked horrified by my sudden outburst.

“Mikasa, that’s a bit harsh,” Annie said, coming over to rub my back.

“Don’t do that.”

“Do what?”

“That.”

“Rubbing your back?”

“Yes.”

Annie knew very well that I got angry when I was tired and that rubbing my back usually made me fall asleep in an instant. I didn’t want to fall asleep. I couldn’t fall asleep.

“Can we just go back to the house? It’s almost five already and we haven’t eaten yet,” Sasha reminded us. “I also set a few traps while we were out to see if we could catch something.”

“Yeah, let’s head back,” I muttered.

All of us turned around and strolled back to the house to find that Krista did attract a zombie herd. It was a small one that, luckily, we could all take on and kill. I unsheathed my sword, Krista notched an arrow onto her bow, Annie took out her knife, and Ymir handed Sasha one of the swords we found before taking out her axe. We looked like the Avengers assembling, so pretty badass.

Taking out walkers is one of the hardest things to do when you haven’t eaten or slept for a while but I powered through it. Sasha and I were able to take out most of them with our swords but Krista, Ymir, and Annie took out their fair share as well. Within five minutes all of them were dead.

“We should eat then you guys can go ahead and sleep. I’ll take watch again. I plan to start moving again tomorrow because I know of a safer place not to far from here where we might be able to get more food,” I explained.

Annie sighed and brushed the hair out of my face, planting a kiss on my lips. She started to rub my back again and I almost fell asleep right then and there.

“Please, get some sleep tonight,” Annie begged. “I can take the nightshift with Sasha or Krista just get some sleep.”

“I’ll be fine for another night. I need to plan out tomorrow anyway.”

“You can do that tomorrow. _Mikasa_ …” The way she said my name made the drowsiness worse. “Let’s go eat first, okay?”

“No, no you need it more than I do.”

“You’re starting to slur your words.”

“No I’m not.”

Annie shivered and it was then that I realized how cold it was out here. I took off my scarf and wrapped it snuggly around her neck. When I saw that Ymir just had a short sleeve shirt on I handed her my jacket. I had short sleeves on as well but the cold helped keep me awake. Ymir looked like she was trying to object to being handed my jacket but she knew better than to question me.

Inside the house the first thing Sasha did was grab her rations and eat. Ymir returned to hers scattered across the floor and sat down with Krista who just had to grab her two bars. Ymir put aside her ration so she could feed Krista her ration. I stayed standing up, looking out one of the grunge covered windows and my hand on the hilt of my sword.

Annie snuck up behind me munching on one of her bars. “I have your ration. Come on, let’s eat.”

I followed her to the wall but, as much as I wanted to, didn’t eat. The food was very difficult to avoid but I couldn’t take it. There was no way I was going to fall asleep tonight. Annie began to get very frustrated.

“Mikasa, you’re going to make yourself sick! It’s freezing in here and outside, yet, you’re wearing short sleeves and refuse to eat or sleep. It’s not good for you. _Please,_ take care of yourself,” Annie pleaded.

I responded by feeding her my ration and going outside for a quick jog. It was easy to ignore the burning in my legs when my stomach was starting to eat itself. On the way back I began to feel really bad but ignored it. When I entered the house was when I almost passed out.

I had stumbled through the door with everything spinning and black spots in front of my eyes. Ymir noticed this and ran to catch me before I fell on my face. It was practically impossible for me to actually stand up and I felt so weak. Sweat from my face was left on the sleeve of my jacket that Ymir was wearing. The things Annie was trying to tell me went in one ear and out the other due to the fact that it was too difficult to concentrate on anything. I didn’t know why they were all staring at me with concern on their faces since I’d be okay. I’m always okay.

It took awhile for everything to start normalizing and even then it was difficult to do anything. When my head cleared it was already dark outside. The only thing I remembered was Annie attempting to practically shove a granola bar down my throat. When that proved to be an impossible task Annie gave up and simply let me lie on the floor next to the fire. I attempted to crawl away from the fire so that the warmth couldn’t put me to sleep but Sasha caught me and dragged me back to the fire.

“Annie would have my head if I let you stay up any longer,” she muttered. “We may not be dating anymore but I still care about you.”

About the dating thing, while Annie was gone and in a coma I dated Sasha for a week during the apocalypse. In that week Sasha decided she wasn’t really gay and went for Connie instead. I didn’t really mind it because I thought they would be better together but I was kind of sad since Sasha and I had a great time together.

“Where’s everyone else at?” I asked sleepily.

“Oh they’re outside talking about something. Annie wanted me to watch you and make sure you get some sleep.”

I slowly stood up with plenty of difficulty and began walking outside. Sasha tried to stop me but I ignored her and continued walking. As soon as I got out the door I fell into another microsleep that lasted longer than the one before. When I came out of it Annie was yelling at Sasha for letting me come outside. Those two never got along.

“A-Annie?” I managed.

She stopped yelling at Sasha and came over to me to see if I was okay.

“Come on, you have to sleep. You can’t stay awake forever,” she informed me.

“Watch me.”

“Mikasa- ”

“I’ll be fine for another nightshift with Krista. I’ll eat and sleep tomorrow.”

Annie pouted but accepted it and went back inside with Sasha, leaving me with a very concerned looking Krista and Ymir. Ymir had originally planned to take the nightshift with Annie even though being with Annie made her uncomfortable and both of them were exhausted. Krista looked up at Ymir and Ymir walked toward me before going into the house to sleep with Sasha and Annie.

“Please get some sleep tonight,” she sternly whispered in my ear. “Krista’s going to stay up with you so don’t bother telling her to go to sleep.” With that she sauntered into the house and I headed to go sit next to Krista at the small fire Ymir made.

Krista kept insisting that I get some sleep but eventually shut up in hopes that I would simply fall asleep in the silence. During the night Krista left about three or four times for no apparent reason which was enough noise for me to not fall asleep. All night I planned out how to find the firework store that wasn’t too far from this house. I knew where it was because I was kidnapped and taken here once from that store.

 

***

 

About an hour after sunrise Krista went inside and told everyone to pack up so we could get moving. Annie was very unhappy with my stumbling and slurring of words. Ymir wasn’t too happy about Krista’s sluggish movements either. Sasha eventually had to support me as we walked through the woods to the firework store that was now very close. When it was in our sight it was exactly how I remembered it.

There weren’t any walkers roaming around outside and, thankfully, there weren’t any on the inside either. The shelves were still lined with fire works and there were still different snacks up at the counter. We gave Sasha the task of raiding the storage room to see if she could find anymore food. While Sasha was gone Ymir found a can of tomato soup behind the counter so Annie thought it would be a good idea to hold me down and force feed me.

She had me sat down and she sat down behind me, pulling my arms back and leaning me back enough so that it would be easy for Krista to pour the soup into my mouth. When I started struggling, Ymir pulled my legs out so that they were straight so Krista could sit on them. Ymir stood to the side and had the job of prying my mouth open. How she planned to do that without getting her fingers bitten off bewildered me but oh well.

Krista opened the can of soup and Ymir pinched my nose shut. Obviously that was the easiest way to do this because I would have to open my mouth to breathe eventually. Once I opened my mouth I gasped for breath before Krista poured a little too much of the soup into my mouth. Ymir quickly clamped my mouth shut so that I would have to swallow in order to breathe again. This was repeated until the entire can of soup was empty and Sasha came back.

By that time I was too tired to even bother fighting back so Annie loosened her grip while Ymir fed me. Krista left to go to sleep and since I was chewing willingly there was no need to pry my mouth open. Annie was only holding me down because she wanted to make sure I got my entire ration and half of hers.

With a somewhat full stomach I could already feel my eyelids drooping, but I was still lacking warmth. Annie knew this and got my jacket back from Ymir to put on me. She wrapped my scarf around my neck and I no longer had the strength to lift my head from her lap. Annie began rubbing my back to help me fall asleep and pushed the hair out of my face so that she could kiss my forehead. I fell into a dreamless sleep in an instant to the soothing feeling of Annie’s hand on my back and her soft humming in my ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah Mikasa finally falls asleep. I'm not really getting anywhere with this fic just yet and it's getting annoying so if you have any ideas tell me. You will be credited.


	9. Chapter Eight: The Fall of Sasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What seems to be a safe haven causes more problems than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is so late. School started again just last Tuesday and being in two college-like classes is very overwhelming. I've already had to write a two page paper for AP History. Sorry chapters will not be as frequent.

Waking up very early the next morning wasn’t a complete shocker considering I fell asleep sometime yesterday afternoon. Mikasa was peacefully sleeping off to my right. I noticed that we were both wrapped in blankets that I know we didn’t have when we got here. The sound of soft voices was somewhere in the dark store.

“Ymir?” I called out.

The voices stopped and there was some shuffling before Ymir came out from behind the front check out counter.

“Hey, babe, you should go back to sleep. Sasha and I took night watch so don’t worry about it,” Ymir urged.

I stood up and disregarded Ymir’s offer.

“I’ll be fine. You and Sasha can get sleep if you want. I can wake up Annie to start the day shift.”

“Uh, sure I guess. Why don’t you eat first since you didn’t eat yesterday before you fell asleep? I just want to make sure you’re going to eat it all like you’re supposed to instead of giving some of it to me.”

I sighed and took Ymir’s cheek into my hand before pulling her down by her shirt collar to kiss her chapped lips.

“I’ll be fine. I’m fifteen, love, I can feed myself.”

Ymir kissed me on the cheek and headed over to grab the blanket I was using before going to sleep in the storage room. She looked at Sasha, motioning for her to follow, and ducked into the storage room. Sasha slowly stood to walk sleepily towards the storage room she had rummaged through just hours ago. Once Sasha disappeared through the doorway I shook Annie awake, remembering to sidestep when doing so to avoid being punched in the ribs.

She groaned and tilted her head to get a better look at who it was. Her golden hair fell in a messy halo around her head. Annie was well known for her bed head issues and that was what Mikasa loved, and at one point missed, about her. It was easy to understand why since she looks cute and confused when she first wakes up in the morning so the crazy bed head just adds on to the cuteness.

“Is Mikasa still sleeping?” she mumbled, the sound of sleep heavy in her voice.

“Mhm, don’t worry about her,” I responded.

Mikasa stirred but remained asleep. We all knew she would be out for a while since she needed to catch up on her sleep.

“Hey, why don’t you eat something? Ymir was flipping out about it yesterday after you fell asleep.”

“I guess I will.”

Annie pulled out the food bag and set my ration on the floor in front of me. I sat there, staring at it, for a few moments before she nudged one of the bars with her hand.

“Eat. Don’t worry about how much. Eat all of that if you want and I’ll take it as my ration. There’s more food here.”

I looked up at her and, while her voice contained concern as well as kindness, she still wore her usual bored expression. She picked one of the bars up and threw it in my lap. Shrugging, I figured I might as well eat and picked up the bar. Annie stood up and crept over to Mikasa as I ate since she actually trusted me to feed myself.

After eating just enough to just barely scrape by for the past few days I easily ate all that was in front of me. Annie had placed Mikasa’s head in her lap and was brushing her fingers through her hair. Mikasa was heavily sleeping still and most likely wasn’t going to be waking up for anything.

“So I was thinking,” I swallowed the little bit of protein bar in my mouth before speaking again, “we could use these fireworks when we leave.”

Annie tore her attention away from Mikasa to look at me.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean we can use them as a distraction.”

Annie glanced back down at her sleeping girlfriend and pondered the idea for a few moments.

“That might actually work. Remember to take some of the Black Cat firecrackers since those are the best.”

The thought of the Black Cat firecrackers reminded me of one year on the Fourth of July. All of us had been together at my house, on the dock by the lake waiting for the fireworks to start, when Ymir got the bright idea to light a giant roll of the firecrackers behind us. She didn’t know that they shot out bits of rock as well so we all ended up taking a swim. To this day it is one of my favorite memories with everyone.

I let Annie sit there with Mikasa a little while longer while I walked around the firework store. The Black Cat firecrackers were towards the back but I figured some roman candles would be a good idea as well. They would be a nice, silent distraction for special cases, such as luring walkers away from a building. I picked out some of the bigger firework varieties as well so we could potentially kill the walkers with them. The bottle rockets and aerial shells would be good for that. Some of the other assortments were pretty pointless such as the little race cars, chickens, and turtles, I mean, who wants a chicken that shoots sparks out of its butt during the zombie apocalypse?

Grabbing some roman candles, aerial shells, and firecrackers, I headed back to where Annie was with Mikasa. When I returned Annie told me to go back to sleep since I looked exhausted. My ration and part of Annie’s was beginning to settle in my stomach. My eyes still felt like lead so a quick nap didn’t sound too terrible. Besides, I didn’t think Annie was really one to fall asleep on the job. Boy was I wrong.

 

***

 

Falling asleep while on watch was obviously a very bad idea since I was woken up by _a lot_ of moaning outside of the store. I noticed that the sun was just beginning to come up and I had been dragged behind the front counter. Annie and Sasha had their weapons prepared and were getting ready for some zombie slaying while Mikasa slept silently on Ymir’s left side. Ymir was holding her hand over my mouth; I suppose to keep me quiet as I slept seeing as I had a tendency to snore. I shifted in Ymir’s lap before she finally realized that I was awake and removed her hand from my mouth.

“Any plans?” Annie angrily muttered through clenched teeth. The angry blonde was turning the knife in her hand.

“Other than hide and fight if they get in? Nope,” Ymir admitted.

Annie looked up and saw a walker that had managed to get in. “Shit, Sasha behind you!”

All of us were able to look up in time, well everyone except for Sasha of course, to see the walker grab Sasha from behind. I was able to shoot an arrow through its brain but not before it took a bite out of her arm. It was nothing we couldn’t patch up but the bite was a death sentence. Sasha let out a small squeal which was a lot quieter than what any of us could have managed.

“Annie, grab Mikasa. I can handle Sasha. Krista, cover us and shoot as many of those bastards as you can,” Ymir ordered. She turned to look at Sasha. “You have two options. I can clean the bite and wrap it in gauze but you’ll still die or I could amputate your arm right now. I could just kill you now but there’s no way on Earth I’m letting them feast on your flesh.”

Sasha looked down at the floor as if deciding it was suddenly so beautiful she couldn’t take her eyes off of it.

“Just clean the bite and wrap it. Connie’s gone now so I might as well go too right? Besides, what chance do I have of not bleeding out if you do amputate my arm?” Sasha decided.

Annie and I had already prepared to leave before Ymir tended to Sasha. Sasha started crying when Ymir poured some alcohol from the store on the bite before wrapping it in gauze that was in an emergency kit that was also from the store. Once the gauze was wrapped tight enough to stop the bleeding Ymir picked Sasha up before draping her over her shoulders and sprinting to the front doors. I ran to catch up so I could start shooting and slicing as we exited the building.

It was obvious Sasha could have moved on her own easily but if she ran then her heart would beat faster which would lead to the zombie virus killing her faster. Ymir had grown very fond of her over the past few days so naturally she didn’t want Sasha to die just yet. There was something about Ymir that made her want to save everyone if possible yet she didn’t give a rat’s ass about her own life. Well, she did care about her life but if she was in Sasha’s situation she would have just convinced one of us to end her life or leave her behind as a distraction.

Outside there weren’t very many zombies by the door since we had drawn most of them to an area with tons of boarded up windows. Running was difficult for Ymir and Annie since they were both carrying someone. Due to this fact I was relieved when Ymir told me to go to the white van in the parking lot. Apparently she fixed it up while Mikasa and I were sleeping.

“Ymir, give Sasha to Krista and start the car because you’ll be driving,” Annie ordered as we approached the van.

“Roger,” Ymir responded.

Ymir sprinted to the driver’s seat while Annie placed Mikasa in the back of the van and I helped Sasha get in. Annie and I followed behind her. Other than the driver’s and passenger’s seats there were no other seats in the van. It looked like one pedophiles drove around to kidnap children. Mikasa somehow managed to remain asleep as we started to drive away from the scene.

The white van had many perks that involved transportation for as long as the tank of gas lasted and somewhere to sleep. However, it couldn’t provide us with food which we would need since we had every backpack except for the one that had the last of our rations. That would probably cause a problem later on in our travels but I didn’t think about it now.

As Ymir drove on Sasha began sweating and coughing like crazy. Ymir pulled the van over as soon as she saw another car that would possibly have gas in it that we could transfer to the van and so that she and Annie could switch driving and passenger positions. The vehicle we found wasn’t a car but a semi truck which, thankfully, had enough gas in its tank to fill the van’s gas tank. When we took off again Sasha was sleeping peacefully with her head in Ymir’s lap.

The further we drove the hungrier we all became and the higher Sasha’s fever rose. It was only around one later that afternoon when Sasha was in so much pain she couldn’t stop squirming. Annie, Sasha, and Mikasa, who just woke up, couldn’t see it but Ymir was secretly freaking out on the inside. Ymir’s stress continued to increase with every pained yelp Sasha let out.

“Let’s pull over. We’ve done enough driving for the day and since we’re in the mountains we should be fine for now,” Ymir suggested.

“M-maybe while w-w-we’re here we can hunt for food,” Sasha managed between gasps.

“Good idea.”

Annie was glad to pull over since she was tired of driving. All she really wanted was a nap since her beauty sleep was interrupted at the ass crack of dawn. Mikasa had other plans for her.

“Annie and I can go hunt. You guys just stay here and relax. Make a fire or something and keep Sasha from dying on us too quickly,” Mikasa insisted.

She and Annie hopped out of the van and wandered off into the woods too see what they could find, leaving Sasha, Ymir, and me behind to do whatever. That whatever turned into the building of a fire.

Well, really it was just me building the fire since Ymir was tending to Sasha. I gathered all the tinder and wood to start the fire as well as keep it up. Ymir lit the fire with the flint and steel she always wore around her neck after putting Sasha to sleep in the van.

“You three can have my ration of whatever Annie and Mikasa come back with. I ate this morning so I’ll be okay,” I told Ymir.

Ymir looked up from the fire and looked at me with pleading eyes.

“No, Krista, you don’t know when we’ll get our next meal. This could be the last one we have for a while. Please, eat,” Ymir urged.

The conversation ended there and we sat there in awkward silence waiting for Annie and Mikasa to come back.

 

***

 

It was after dark when they finally came back with a squirrel and a small rabbit. A small dinner, yes, but it was something. Ymir started dribbling at the thought of a dinner that wasn’t protein bars, beef jerky, or peanut butter and started to set something up to cook the small game on. Mikasa and Annie began to skin the small animals and figuring out how the rations were going to work. Sasha had already told us that she didn’t want to eat since she was going to die anyway and didn’t want to waste our rations.

Sasha instructed us on how to set the meat up to cook and how long to cook it so we could avoid getting sick. It was a shame that she was dying, not only because she was a very close friend, but because she was a good hunter. Losing Sasha would be like losing a limb; we wouldn’t be able to function the same without her.

After a very agonizing amount of time the rabbit and squirrel were both ready to eat. I took the squirrel and let Mikasa, Annie, and Ymir share the rabbit. The squirrel was actually very bland and chewy. If I hadn’t been so hungry I would have given it to Ymir who was tearing into her rabbit like a rabid dog. Everyone finished quickly and sat in silence until Sasha started yelling from the back of the van. This made Ymir go off on Annie.

“You just had to fall asleep didn’t you?!” she yelled in Annie’s face. “Damn your stupid fucking face to hell!”

Annie sat, shocked by Ymir’s sudden outburst, in silence. Ymir stood up and carried a shivering Sasha to sit by the fire. The tension between Annie and Ymir filled the air and made everyone very uncomfortable. For some reason I decided that it was a good idea to start singing.

“ _Of all the money that ere I spent, I spent it in good company and all the harm that ere I have done. Alas, it was to none but me and all I’ve done for want of wit, to memory now I can’t recall, so fill to me the parting glass. Goodnight and joy be with you all.”_

Everyone was staring at me now but seemed to be in a better mood. Mikasa apparently knew the song as well and decided to join in.

Together we sang, “ _Oh all the comrades that ere I had, are sorry for my going away and all the sweethearts that ere I’ve had would wish me one more day to stay. But since it falls unto my lot, that I should rise and you should not, I’ll gently rise and I’ll softly call. Goodnight and joy be with you all. Goodnight and joy be with you all.”_

We finished the song, Sasha took her last breath, and Ymir turned around and left for the van.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've planned on killing Sasha ever since Connie died. The campfire scene I've been planning for a while as well I just didn't know how it would go until now. The chapter should have been better but school and writers block got in the way. At least it's longer than normal so I suppose that's a thing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	10. In Heaven with Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little bit from Sasha's POV after her death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted Sasha to have at least one little bit from her POV which is why I wrote this quick little bit.

_When Krista had started to sing she sounded like an angel. Towards the end of the song, when Mikasa joined in, I started to see bright lights and began to hear bells. Everything felt so… peaceful, like I was floating through a field on a nice day when the sun was out and there was a nice breeze. At first I was confused when I looked down and saw myself lying in Ymir’s lap, that was, until I saw Connie._

_He was standing there and smiling at me like an idiot. Behind him stood most of our friends from Trost High, they were smiling as well. Everyone looked so happy that they radiated light. Everything here was light._

_Connie walked up and stood right in front of me. He lifted is hand and intertwined my fingers in his. I leaned down and put my forehead against his so that we were close to kissing._

_“I missed you. I was waiting for you.” I could feel his words on my lips and I smiled because of it._

_“I missed you too."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this little bit. The next chapter will still be from Krista's POV.


End file.
